


Spectrum

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: How does a principal address such a strange graduating year?
Kudos: 1





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Post movie. Sky High and its characters are not mine, and I make no profit from writing these fics.

It's the last day of school, and Principal Powers has called in her spectrum of graduating students to the gym. She flies in over their heads, this strange year, where the front row is made up of sidekicks who are heroes too. 

They've always had kids whose talents are as diverse as the colors they wear, yet this year made her realize that, in trying to set the heroes apart, they lost sight of them. 

She never repeats a goodbye speech word for word, yet this year, she's going to have to rebuild it completely. Much like the school cafeteria.


End file.
